


No Good Do Gooders [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [22]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Con Artist Steve Rogers, Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, Fanart, Hacker Tony Stark, M/M, Steal from the corrupt - Give back to the Community!, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The Avengers are an organisation that makes a point of taking justice into their own hands against the villains of the world.Steve Rogers (a disillusioned army vet) and Tony Stark (genius prodigy son of billionaire) in particular are an effective team up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	No Good Do Gooders [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Manipulation” [O2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “AU: Con Artists” [Y4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
